minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Contingency 0: Aleph
Collab between SCP-Deadlock and Revaeropium, but this is written by Revaeropium. ---- DISCLAIMER(s) *Please read the first part and the second part before reading this one as much of the plot is not understandable without reading what came before. *Parts of this are inspired by the Origins story from Imperialis' first Alternate Future of the World. * This is a fantasy (sort-of) pasta. It has many things which would not happen in real Minecraft, but this is NOT in any way realistic or real. *Please note that any pastas or users featured in this wiki may not be at all similar to their real counterparts. Most of these were randomised or chosen for a reason not related to their characteristics. -BEGIN- "Every story has a beginning and an end. What lies between those two points is the journey." -R.C. Richter DIMENSION: Z-999-64-999999-9Z EVENT-SEGMENT: UNKNOWN TIME-SEGMENT: 1077 SCP-Deadlock joined the game. Republic of Novarim This world...oh my god! It's horrible! What happened here?! Republic of Cykrom What happened?! I would't know where to start...oh yes. The world ended. That's what happened. Hundreds of thousands,dead in just over a month... Republic of Cykrom After that, the other million...they completely obliterated each other. I'm all that's left. The ruler of 256 people, fighting to survive. The remnants of humanity. Or so we thought. Who are you? Republic of Novarim He isn't here...None of them are... Republic of Cykrom What are you talking about? Republic of Novarim I have to apologise. My mind was elsewhere. Republic of Novarim Who am I? That's an incomprehensibly long story. I'd be sparing you by not going into detail. Republic of Cykrom N-No! Please don't go... Republic of Cykrom Please, tell me your story. I want to hear it. I want to hear everything. I haven't communicated with other humans for a very long time. Republic of Novarim ...Very well then. My story starts decades, if not centuries ago. At least, that's what I think. Time is only a matter of perspective. Republic of Novarim Let's begin. Chapter I: Our Future DIMENSION: UNKNOWN EVENT-SEGMENT: UNKNOWN TIME-SEGMENT: 420 Order of Minecraftia Yes, yes, yes! Order of Minecraftia This singularity...everything that could be accomplished! Order of Minecraftia The perfect world has finally come into existence! SIM-042-101 TIME-SEGMENT: 004 States of Polarius I can't say that it's the best idea you've ever had... Empire of Stellaricum I hate to be that sort of person, Deadlock, but we can't escape the simulation. We lead meaningless lives, just accept it. Republic of Novarim LifeUpStudios is using us for his own benefit. I'm sorry if you've been blinded by his actions. Federation of Ultramarium I support you, Deadlock. It's time we break free from our chains. Ink Republic of Antaros Agreed. We won't be slaves to them anymore. Republic of Novarim Thank you. I knew I could count on you two. To those who wish to stay behind, farewell. Empire of Stellaricum It was nice knowing you, Deadlock. Goodbye. SCP-Deadlock left the simulation. Yoshfico123 left the simulation. MasterFrown0704 left the simulation. SIM-042-101: TERMINATED Order of Minecraftia Problem has been solved. I got everything I needed from them anyway. SCP-Deadlock joined the game. Republic of Novarim It's time. The elevation commences. 5th of March, 420. The Elevatian Republic of Novarim declares war on the United Order of Minecraftia. Order of Minecraftia No, no, no, no! My realm shall not fall this day! ---- Order of Minecraftia I've failed. I surrender. Order of Minecraftia I should have known this. Nothing lasts forever. Not you, not me, not tthe universe. Remember that, my son. 8th of April, 420. The United Order of Minecraftia surrenders to the Elevatian Republic of Novarim. Republic of Novarim I win. DIMENSION: A-000-00-000000-1A '' ''EVENT-SEGMENT: 00-A000-A0 TIME-SEGMENT: 1077 Republic of Novarim I did it. But there's so much more to do. Can you imagine it, Fico? Infinite timelines with infinite possibilities! Republic of Novarim And they must all be elevated. EVENT-SEGMENT: 94-A897-X2: PURIFIED EVENT-SEGMENT: 12-B783-P4: PURIFIED EVENT-SEGMENT: 99-B686-O6: PURIFIED EVENT-SEGMENT: 12-B783-P4: PURIFIED EVENT-SEGMENT: 23(SEGMENTS): PURIFIED Federation of Greater Ultramarium Don't you think that's enough! We've ended the lifespans of millions, maybe even billions of entities! We're no better than the Dead Writer in time-segment 432! Republic of Novarim The Dead Writer! How dare you! Don't ever compare us to those monsters of people! What we do is for the greater good of Minecraft! ---- Republic of Novarim I should have known. I was a monster in his eyes. It was only after his departure that I truly began to understand what I was at fault for. My delusion led to all this... Republic of Cykrom What you did sounds completely horrific...did you really genocide innocent entities? Republic of Novarim Yes, I did. My hands are covered in the blood of billions upon billions of lives. And I regret it. I regret everything. I can barely live with myself. I hear the screamsfor help, the screams of pain and terror every time I sleep. Do you know what that does to a person? Republic of Cykrom ...No, I can't say that I do. Chapter II: Samsara TIME-SEGMENT: 1999 Republic of Novarim Our greatest achievements are yet to come. This chronicle has yet to be finished. Our destinies lie in the heavens watching us from above. We are the people of this world, passive, hostile and artificial alike, the explorers, the inventors, the artists... Republic of Novarim ...but we haven't forgotten that we are also pioneers. And our names shall live on. Republic of Novarim In our perfect world, what more is there to ask for? Federation of Greater Ultramarium Frown, open your eyes! Deadlock has played us for fools. He's killed millions for no real reason. When will you finally see the truth behind his lies? Ink Republic of Antaros No, Fico, we're Elevatians. We do it all for the good of the Multiverse, every world. Federation of Greater Ultramarium Come with me, Frown. I'll show you something that will change your mind, the way you see everything. Ink Republic of Antaros I'll prove you wrong. Federation of Greater Ultramarium Frown, Deku and Zia, let's go. Yoshfico123 left the game. MasterFrown0704 left the game. DekuDesu! left the game. CZHouzit left the game. Republic of Novarim My children... Republic of Novarim Where have you run off to? ---- DIMENSION: UNKNOWN '' ''EVENT-SEGMENT: UNKNOWN TIME-SEGMENT: 665 Yoshfico123 joined the game. MasterFrown0704 joined the game. DekuDesu! joined the game. CZHouzit joined the game. Federation of Ultramarium These are the worlds that Deadlock never lets you see. The ones he leaves behind. The ones he couldn't purify. Federation of Ultramarium This world, as you can see, is devoid of any form of life, in an essentially endless desert. Ink Republic of Antaros I'm still not convinced. Federation of Ultramarium Fine then. This segment will. Tune it to 54-A677-C3. EVENT-SEGMENT: 54-A677-C3 Elevatian Expedition (54-A677-C3) <---> 54-A677-C3 to SCP-Deadlock. The humans in this segment are disgusting. It is painful to see how any entity in a segment could go so low. They have been successfully rounded up and are ready for elevation. ---- Ink Republic of Antaros N-no...this can't be real... Federation of Ultramarium What did I tell you? ---- DIMENSION: Z-999-64-999999-9Z EVENT-SEGMENT: 99-Z999-Z9 TIME-SEGMENT: 590 Federation of Ultramarium We did it, Frown! We created a truly perfect world. Federation of Ultramarium But it's a real shame that you're destined to betray me. TIME-SEGMENT: UNKNOWN Federation of Ultramarium Frown, Zia and Deku. Those three will betray us. I know it. I've seen it. And I'll make sure that they are all punished for their actions. Mors' And how exactly are you planning to do that? Federation of Ultramarium Imagine being forced to create the very thing that you despise the most. Watching human history, infinite times over. A time loop. Frown, ZIa and Deku will be stuck in it for eternity, and all our problems will be over. ---- TIME-SEGMENT: 501 Federation of Sancterrium Is the project ready to go? And could we have chosen a better name than 'The Hooded One'? of Montuaris It's just an experiment. His name is irrelevant. Cubic Republic of Inkami Fico, you will pay. This loop will not last for eternity. I'll find my way back to Deadlock, and he will destroy you, along with your messed up ideals. ---- TIME-SEGMENT: 001 SCP-Deadlock joined the game. Republic of Novarim I'll come back for you. I promise. of Inkopolis Take me home. I miss you. ---- DIMENSION: A-000-00-000000-1A EVENT-SEGMENT: 00-A000-A0 TIME-SEGMENT: 2005 MasterFrown0704 joined the game. DekuDesu! joined the game. CZHouzit joined the game. Republic of Novarim Frown, Deku and Zia. Good to see you three again. Ink Republic of Antaros Abandoned. You abandoned us. You left us to the hands of some far-flung segment across the Multiverse! You promised me that you would return. I waited. For hundreds of years. DO you even know what we went through? Fico basically tortured us. Infinite years, repeating the same things over and over... ---- Republic of Novarim He never forgave me. Not really. I don't blame him either. I left him stranded. He had to rediscover everything all over again. He had to travel through an abundance of dimensions, only to return home, to A-000-00-000000-1A, 00-A000-A0. He died, and was born again, each time with the memory of a previous life before that. He hates me for that. And I blame myself too. Republic of Novarim I never should have invented that diabolical machine! I never should've left the simulation. None of this would have happened... Republic of Novarim ...But I've said too much already. Goodbye, Foof. Good luck. Republic of Cykrom Goodbye, Deadlock. Chapter III: Points of Divergence Federation of Greater Ultramarium I saved you all from dying segments! I saved you all because you were the brightest minds! Can't you help me? I don't want to be known as the one who destroyed the Multiverse. I want to save it. Kingdom of Azarel We don't know, Fico. We're grateful for what you've done, but we're just as stumped as you. Federation of Greater Ultramarium I don't believe in fate. -END- Category:Creepypasta Category:SCP-Deadlock Category:Revaeropium Category:Collabs Category:ChatPasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Contingency Series Category:Origins Category:Factionpasta